


To Want Happiness...

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dalish, Elf, F/F, Kindness, Love, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina is in a relationship with Isabela, but Merrill is also in love with her. Merrill meets with Davina and wants a lesson in kisses, but Davina knows its more and offers to show her more and Isabela approves. In the end they fall asleep together after an exchange and showing that everything is okay for them to all be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want Happiness...

Davina sat within her room, her body leaning against the headboard of her bed with pillows all around her. She moved her fingers along the pages as silence filled the house. It was quiet...to quiet. Duke was asleep at the front of the door, being a war dog as always and protecting what was his. Everyone else she knew, what were they up to? She had no idea, but it was just a boring night it seemed. She wasn't use to things being slow like this but she also didn't mind it either. After the event with the arishok and patching up the city, she didn't want to be called out to do anyone else's dirty work. Why did she have to be the hero when all she wanted to do was have some peace of mind.  
  
A knock on the door caused Davina's head to raise up and looked out toward the hall. A visitor? She got up and moved to open her bedroom door to see Merrill there. She looked a little nervous, as if she had something to say but no idea how to say it.  **"Merrill, what a pleasant surprise."**  Davina said with a smiled as she set her book down to the side.  **"What brings you here?"**  She asked the young elf as Merrill fingers twirled around her strings on her belt.  **"Well, I was wondering if you would teach me something."**  Davina's eyebrow raised slightly as she had a smirk on her face.  
  
 **"Are you interested in how I fight? With daggers and all cause I'm sure I can give you some lessons."**  Merrill just gave her sweet laugh as she always did as Davina leaned against the doorframe to her room.  **"And you fight with grace and beauty Davina, but no. I'm content with my magic, it has a purpose. But I was wondering if. You and Isabela are so happy, I want to be happy like that. Maybe you could, teach me how to kiss?"**  Davina's head tilted slightly toward the elf. She was an adult yet she was so sweet and Davina didn't want to hurt her in any way. The elf was filled with such an altruistic soul that it helped keep Davina on the right path many times. She was always there to remind her to do what was right. Just like Varric put it, she was a little Daisy, a person who everyone could smile with.  
  
 **"I could teach you more than just kissing sweetie, if that's what you are really asking."**  Davina had this sly look on her face but allowed it to fade, looking more kind and honest.  **"Is this what you really want though?"**  Merrill looked down for a moment and htan looked up and smiled, her golden wide eyes glowing with excitement.  **"Yes, of course."**  Merrill reached over to take Davina's hand as she held it softly.  **"You accepted me Hawke, when no one else would. You let me be me, with no contradictions and no second guesses. I think I...."**  Davina reached up and placed her finger on Merrill's lips and smiled.  **"Don't say it unless you truly mean the intent sweet. But of course I'll teach you. All you have to do is tell me to stop, okay? You are to enjoy each and every moment without fear or hesitation. IT should feel right, like a warm fire growing inside your chest and the pounding of your heart like a drum. So if you feel none of this, if you aren't comfortable sweetie, I want you to stop me."**  Davina reached over to brush MErrill's hair behind her ear and Merrill nodded.  
  
 **"Good."**  Davina's hand reached up along Merrill's cheek, her other hand wrapping around her back and pulling her closer to her. The red blush crossed over MErrill's cheeks as she was sure she was about to lose it, the red even moving over her ears. Davina couldn't help but admire her sweet little elf as she leaned down, her lips barely close to Merrill's. She didn't go all the way, just yet, allowing the mage to decide if she wanted to finish the movement. The excitement in Merrill's eyes was hard to handle, even for Davina as she felt Merrill push against her lips, closing the kiss. Davina was gentle and soft, allowing her eyes to fluttered shut and held her close to her body. Compared to Davina who was hardened by combat, Merrill felt soft, untainted by the troubles of the world. All Davina wanted to do was show her how much she truly loved that about her. HEr lips caressed Merrill's softly with a kind intent.  
  
Afterward, Davina broke the kiss, hearing how breathless Merrill was and they both looked at each other.  **"That was certainly exciting. Can we, can we do it again?"**  Merrill asked as she leaned up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around Davina's lips.  **"My my Kitten, going after my booty aren't ya?"**  The sound of another come toward the door made Davina grin as Merrill quickly let go of Hawke.  **"I didn't mean to, it's just you two, you two are like two flowers blossoming together. I wanted to learn."**  Isabela moved behind Merrill and rested her hands on Merrill's shoulders.  **"Don't worry kitten, I'm not bothered by it. I'm sure whatever Davina told you, I approve of."**  Isabela moved Merrill's arms back up around Davina's neck, as if guiding her like a teacher.  **"She wants to learn how to kiss Bela, I told her we could teach her more if she wanted, but only if she wanted."**  Davina said with confidence as Isabela held a smirk on her lips and nodded.  
  
 **"Ah, of course we can kitten. I'm sure we could both ravish you with whatever you wanted."**  Isabela told Merrill as she wrapped her arms around the stomach of the elf and Davina smiled.  **"Your safe with us sweetie, we are at your beckon call."**  Merrill's eyes gazed at Davina and then over her shoulder at Isabela as if she was the luckiest woman alive at the moment. She cared for them both deeply, and she didn't think they would actually agree to such things yet here they were warm and embracing. They always accepted her and it was more than she expected.  **"You two..."**  Merrill's eyes glowed and leaned up to give Davina a quick peck on the lips.  **"Show me please? Everything?"**  Davina reach over with her hand to cup her cheek and nodded. Isabela leaned over to kiss Merrill's neck as MErrill's eyes closed and Davina's lips met the other side of her neck, showing the elf with kisses. Afterward, Davina took Merrill's hand and guided her over to the bed. Isabela trailed behind as she sat on the bed and Davina sat MErrill down between her legs, so that Merrill's back rested against her chest.  **"Comfortable?"**  Merrill nodded as Isabela twisted to her hands and knees and crawled over to Merrill, moving between her legs and leaning over to kiss her neck more, her teeth grazing along her skin. A soft sound escaped her lips as Davina smiled.  
  
 **"Good, good, embrace it, feel it. Do you like it?"**  Davina questioned, guiding her through the whole event. A nod came from Merrill's head as she leaned back against Davina’s shoulder. Davina moved her hands along Merrill’s shoulders, a soft fluid motion to make her comfortable. Though Davina and Isabela were the more dominant figures in the room, everything revolved around Merrill, she was in charge and both of the ladies knew that. Merrill turned her head, giving Davina a kiss as Isabela’s kisses trailed along her neck and Merrill smiled.  **”You two, you two don’t mind being with an elf?”**  Isabela shifted back and Davina tilted her head.  **”Or a mage?”**  She added and Davina gave a soft laugh.  **”Of course not, let people talk.”**  Isabela just smirked and gave a nod.  **”Davina took the words right out of my mouth.”**  Merrill sat there for a minute and lowered her head  **”My clan, they would be ashamed of me for wanting this, for being with humans. I’m suppose to be preserving or bloodline, yet…”**  Davina reached over and touched her cheek.  
  
 **”What do you want?”**  She asked softly, her eyes gazing at her and giving her the option.  **”I...I want to be happy. They will object but they aren’t do after what I am.”**  Davina just grinned and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  **”Then let them object. You deserve happiness and if this is it, then so be it.”**  Davina said with such confidence that Merrill couldn’t speak.  **”I want to be happy. Please.”**  She said eagerly as she looked to the both of them. Davina moved her hands along her shoulder fur and pulled on them softly, waiting for an objection but she didn’t get one. Isabela’s hands moved over her outfit, as she shifted it off of her as the undressed the elf, their ears open for any response that Merrill wanted them to stop. Instead, Merrill was helping them, unstrapping any straps so that she could get herself out of the outfit, leaving her in a simple corset top that draped along her hips. A blush crossed over Merrill’s cheeks as Davina’s hands trailed along her side.  **”You are beautiful.”**  She said softly as Merrill glanced to her.  **”And not a bumbling fool?”**  Merrill asked and Isabela just smiled.  **”Of course not Kitten, you are a skilled warrior just like us.”**  Merrill’s eyes brimmed with amazement as Davina and Isabela got undressed as well. Each thing that happened to Merrill, the two matched. With Merrill undressed, they too did the same. Comfort above all else.  **”This is where it becomes imperative that you tell us whenever you want us to stop. And don’t be afraid to speak out sweetie, we want you happy.”**  Merrill glanced to the two and just smiled.  **”You two are too much.”**  Merrill said with a small laugh. Davina pulled Merrill close, as she shifted her fingers along Merrill’s tunic, undoing the ties so that it could slip off and left Merrill nude with the rest of them.  
  
Davina’s lips ran along the skin of Merrill’s neck as her hand moved over to squeeze Merrill’s breast gently. Merrill let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, allowing each feeling to overwhelm her senses. Isabela leaned over and kisses her stomach as Merrill giggled, the sensation ticklish to her but she liked it even more. Isabela’s lips trailed down as she kiss the top of her nether region. Isabela laced her hands around Merrill’s thighs, holding her close as she was careful, her eyes looking up to Davina as if waiting for her cue.  **”There, do you feel the heat in your belly? Are the butterfly’s flowing? Do you feel safe?”**  Davina whispered against Merrill’s ear, leaning over to gently nip her lobe. Merrill nodded quickly, heat raising against her skin as she wanted it.  **”Yes, please, keep going. Don’t stop.”**  Davina looked over to Isabela and smiled with a nod. Davina moved her hand to trail along her breast, her fingers move to her nub to roll her pointer and thumb around it, softly but enough of a sensation to cause Merrill to moan. Isabela at the moan leaned down and allowed her tongue to roll over her sex lips, giving her a new feel to think upon, not wanting to move too quickly but also not wanting to leave Merrill waiting.   
  
Merrill mind was flooded with the sensations at how careful they were being with her and yet still treating her like normal. Davina wanted nothing more than for Merrill to feel this way. Wanted, cared for, loved and adored. Merrill deserved it after everything she dealt with from humans and elves alike, and than other mages. It wasn’t right, and Davina refuse to let anyone do that to her. Davina grazed her teeth along her neck, little butterfly kisses as her hands massaged both of her breast and Isabela was working her magic down below. Davina could hear Merrill’s breathing faster, her hands reaching over her shoulders to grab Davina’s hands and twirling her fingers into Davina’s. Merrill arched her back slightly, her hips rocking forward to Isabela as she gasp whenever Isabela’s tongue flicked over her core quickly. Davina even found herself breathing heavily against Merrill’s ear, keeping close in case Merrill spoke up at any point.   
  
With all the attention upon Merrill, she became overwhelmed with the sensations and her hands squeezed Davina's and her hips rocked forward as she gasp for air as she climaxed. Her skin tingled with the sensations as her legs shook before falling against Davina’s chest. Isabela shifted and pulled Merrill’s legs down onto the bed and moved to the left side of the bed as Davina moved to the right so that Merrill was in between the two. They laid with Merrill as she gained her breath back. Isabela stroked the back of her head gently while Davina rubbed her arm softly, pulling the covers over all three of them.  **”Merrill?”**  Davina asked softly, as Merrill opened her eyes and smiled.  **”I feel safe.”**  was her first words and Davina smiled, leaning over to kiss Merrill’s lips.  
  
 **”Good, you should always feel safe. Did you enjoy it?”**  She asked and Merrill looked like a playful kitten all of a sudden.  **”Oh certainly! I love you two!”**  She paused and rolled onto her back, looking at the two.  **”That was too fast, wasn’t it? I always say things before thinking a---”**  Isabela placed her finger on Merrill’s lips as Davina curled her body up against Merrill’s.  **”Don’t worry Merrill, we love you too. Just relax, there is nothing more we want than for you to be happy. How about you move in with us, hmm?”**  Isabela moved her hand and rested her hand on her arm waiting for her respond.  **”Me, here? In Hightown? No more rats or bugs? Is that even allowed?”**  Davina smirked and leaned over to kiss Merrill’s cheek.  
  
 **”I’m the champion of Kirkwall, who’s going to tell me no?”**  At that all three of them laughed and then Merrill nodded her head.  **”Then, yes. Yes I will.”**  Merrill said as she wrapped her arms around both the women and hugged them. Davina just smiled and wrapped her arm around Merrill’s chest, resting her head on her shoulder. Isabela’s leg moved over Merrill’s leg and laid there, letting her fingers trace along Merrill’s shoulder as they all soon fell asleep for the night.


End file.
